Please Say That Once More
by Poeticpocochichi
Summary: Tohrucentric Oneshot. While I worry what will become of the curse,He smiles on his own. Tohru noticed a change in Yuki's expression. He smiles more often, with no worry. Tohru help him with in an uncertain decision, but it's really he who helps her.


**AN: **Before I start rambling, I have to thank my other one-fic reviewers:

_From : When It Hurts No More_

**Aikaishi**Thank you for reviewing most of my fics! Glad to be an inspiration for your writing. I am thankful you liked my one-shots! That's why I tend to write more of them, then long fics. I write them when I get burned-out from writing and correcting the long fics (which is a break from my original work. It doesn't end...)! I realized I made a huge mistake on my Haru fic! Aaah! I fixed it just recently. It's nothing much, I just got the timeline wrong.

**Lakija X**I hope you be the first to review this one! Thank you! I love Kagura as a character, that's why I cosplayed her!

_From: Flowers for Yuki_

**Rjunkie: **I am sorry that you don't like the same paring as I! (I could tell that you liked Yukiru...while I love Kyoru.) However, we both love Yuki's character! In spite of that, I am glad you read and reviewed! I started to love Yuki as a character because of this reason. He started to look cute all of the sudden...I don't know why...Tayaka's current drawing style?

**Haru and Kisa Lover: **I hoped you liked my Haru fic! Just like you, I liked Haru and Kisa as a paring, but when Rin came along...my head turned. I might write a Haru/Kisa fic...still thinking about it...anyways, thanks for keeping up with my latest works!

* * *

Okay, here's my ramble. This is an importance one-shot because its is like my "introduction" for a future long fic called **_Summer's End_**. If you read my profile, you could see that Yuki going to be back in the spotlight. This fic follows Tohru one week before **_Summer's End _**begins. Tohru noticed a change in Yuki's expression. He smiles more often, with no worry. One week before summer vacation begins, he makes a decision about where he would be going. She helps in making decision as expected, but it he who helped her in the long run. **_Disclamier: I don't own Fruits Baskets. _**

* * *

_**Please Say That Once More**_

_While I worry what will become of the curse,_

_He smiles on his own._

It was a normal day at Karibara High. The new seniors adjusted to their new status and already talking about entrance examinations to their college of choice. In class 3-D, Mayuko faced the same old faces as last year. To her, it's fortunate and unfortunate to see the same students again, especially the Sohmas. Yuki was an superior student in her class. Always getting his work done on time, if not earlier and plus, he was the student council president. However, his family members in the school are troublesome, especially his orange-haired cousin, Kyo. She had a few confrontations with him and his attitude. Yet, lately he's been quiet. There was another person who was not a blood relative of Yuki's, but she count as his family. Honda Tohru.

"Eh?" She had a dumbfounded look exhibited on her face.

"Not paying attention again, Honda?" Mayuko asked, eyeing the brown haired, ribbon wearing girl whose sitting in the third seat in the second row. She was sitting next to her two friends, Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki.

"Sumimasen, Shiraki-sensei!" The girl got up and bowed to the teacher. Mayko lifted her eyebrows and frowned a little.

"It's alright, Honda. Just pay more attention. Please take your seat." She continued to call names for attendance.

_What is wrong with me? My mind just wonders whenever it wants to! I just can't help it..._

"Is everything alright, Honda-san?" whispered the gray-haired boy in the second seat of the first row. He looked at her with a slight apprehension. The girl nodded. He smiled and turned back to face the front of the class.

_There's that smile again. It's strange I never saw that smile before. We were living under the same roof for almost two years and I still wonder what makes him smile..._

_Every time I gave him words of strength, hope and courage...he smiled. However, this smile he just gave was a different one. It was not his usual gentle smile...but a carefree one. _

* * *

The bell rung. Everyone got up from there seats and head for the door. Tohru walked out with her two friends, following Kyo and his friends. Yuki stayed behind to talk to the class representatives. The day was nice, so Tohru and her friends went outside to enjoy their lunch in the sun. Saki opened her lunch box and ate immediately. Arisa and Tohru talk amongst one another about the upcoming summer vacation. 

"So, are you going back to that summer house you went last year...with the boys?" Arisa asked as she stirred the noodles in her bowl and ate.

"We don't know yet," Tohru responded. "Although, I don't mind staying at home."

"That wouldn't be fun at all," Saki joined in. "If that's the case, we should go to the beach or the pool together."

Arisa scowled, "No can do...I have to work!"

"Then just me and Tohru," Saki said without thinking about Arisa's tough luck.

"Hmph. If you're going to be that way." Arisa crossed her arms, facing away from Saki.

"Ano..." Tohru reached towards Arisa, "Uo-chan, I don't know what is going to happen yet. No one has made plans yet...or they might have...just they haven't told anyone yet."

She hesitated. "However, we could do something still...if there's time and when you're not working."

"That's sounds great!" Arisa smiled at Tohru. "Let see we could go to the mall, the community pool, the beach..."

"Hallo! To-ru!" a cheerful voice interrupted Arisa's thinking.

"Momji-kun!" Tohru gleefully greeted the rabbit. He sat next to her and greeted her friends.

"So, you're the one who planned the trip last year, ne?" Arisa asked him.

"Mmmhm!" Momiji took a cherry lollipop from his left pocket, opened the wrapper and popped it in his mouth.

"Well...what about this year?" she continued to pry information from the jovial boy.

"That's what I want to talk to Tohru about!" he replied.

"Eh! There's another trip?" she said in her shocked mode.

"I want to tell everybody! Shi-chan, Kyo, Yuki and everyone!" Momiji waved his hands in the air. "I'll come over tonight to announce it! Be prepared to be shocked! Ja ne!" He got up and left Tohru stunned of what he is going to do.

"Lucky you," Arisa smiled, "There's another adventure to come, ne?" Saki ate her udon noodles and smiled also.

"It will be great if we experienced something like that together."

* * *

After lunch, Tohru stopped by her locker before she head for her class. As she was getting her stuff, she saw Yuki talking to another guy. His back was facing her. She ignored them and retrieved her stuff. However, her ignorance did not affect her hearing. 

"So, you will come? It's only going to be this one time, Yun-Yun," said a dark-haired boy. Tohru knew that he is in Yuki's student council. She stayed near her locker to listen in the conversation.

_Yun-Yun? I never heard anyone referring him like that. I hate to be eavesdropping like this, but I am curious... what Yuki talks about with his friends. _

"I have to think it over. I never done this type thing before," Yuki said reluctantly.

"If you can't go, that's fine," the boy said. He harbored a look of disappointment on his face.

_What is he asking? Does it have to do with summer vacation?_

"Alright, think about it, Yun-Yun. Tell me tomorrow. See ya." The boy left the lockers and down the hall. Yuki stood in his, thinking what he's going to do. He turned around and saw Tohru with her head sticking in her locker.

"Honda-san?" Yuki opened her locker door a little wider. Tohru looked at him and smiled.

"Yuki-kun...lets walk to class," she said. Yuki was perplexed by the look on her face. He wondered if she was there when he had that conversation with his colleague.

"Honda-san," he stopped.

"Yes, Yuki-kun?" she stopped too.

Yuki looked at her with a questioning look. "Did you hear what he asked me?"

Tohru sweat dropped. _All I heard was him asking if he want to go somewhere..._

"Ano...I heard him asking you want to come and that it's only going to be one time..." she continued, "and if you can't go, that's fine...I am sorry that I listened! I didn't mean it!"

"It's alright, Honda-san. I meant to tell you later..." he paused. He looked out of the window in the hallway and walked to it. Tohru followed. He looked through the window and smiled.

_There it is, that smile. _

"Manabe Kakeru, the vice-president in the student council, asked me to go with him to his father's summer house and spend the entire summer vacation over there. It's not only us, but the entire student council, including the class representatives."

Tohru smiled and clasped her hands together. "That sound like fun! Spending summer with your friends! You should definitely go, Yuki-kun!"

He smiled at her, "I knew you'll say that." He leaned forward to close to her face, still smiling, "Okay...I won't lose! Not again!" he enthused.

"Eh?" Tohru was confused by his words, but the smile reminded her where did that line came from. She grinned when figured out why he said that. "Never again."

"Right!" Yuki beamed as they walk to class.

* * *

"_I won't lose..."_

Tohru gazed at the window in her classroom. She thought how great it is that Yuki is growing and soon will be out there on his own...without Akito tormenting him.

_Its best for him to go with his friends. I don't want him to go with us...not because I don't want him with us! No! I do...but just in case...Akito-san. I haven't forgotten about Akito-san...but Yuki-kun has become courageous and strong to go on his own. I don't want Akito-san to ruin his happiness and independence. Please go, Yuki-kun. This is a chance you won't be offered again. _

* * *

After the school day ended, Tohru went home with Kyo, while Yuki tended to student council duties. She kept on smiling to herself about Yuki's breakage from the grasp of Akito. 

_Akito-san has no control now. Soon Yuki will be free...I hope. _

Kyo looked over and put his hand on her head. Tohru stopped in her tracks and looked up at him.

"Kyo-kun?" she gave him a puzzled look.

"I saw it," he said in a low voice, pulling his hand away from her head.

"Huh?"

"That damn rat told you something! Did he?" he fumed.

"Ah...you heard?" she said, still baffled.

"No! I saw!" His voice squeaked at the end, emitting from his anger. It took her a moment to register in her brain of what Kyo is fussing about. A shade of red took over her face.

"Ah! Ano! No! It's not that! H-he just told me about what his friend told him! His friend asked Yuki-kun if he wanted to go to the summer house with him! I could tell he wanted to go with him! So, I told him okay!" she panicked and waving her arms, alarmed. She breathed heavily after explaining to him in one breath.

The cat thought about what she said and scowled, "Kuso...I did it again...got angry for nothing...Gomen."

Tohru recovered from her fretting. She blushed. "It's alright."

Kyo reached for her hand and held it. "Gomen, Tohru. I am such an idiot when it comes to these things."

"You are not to blame," she said, still blushing.

"Let's go." They walked home hand to hand, both still blushing.

* * *

_It's been obvious for awhile...me liking Kyo-kun and Kyo-kun liking me. I haven't told him my feelings yet...because I can't. I have to find out more about Akito before I could do anything. Now, we are fondling at the borderline of friendship and romance. Holding hands, frolicking with one another, flirting endlessly. If one person were to see this, they would think we are a couple. Maybe the idea is not too far..._

* * *

In the evening, Yuki came home from his meeting and Momiji came over too. Tohru already knew what to expect from the rabbit. However, once Kyo saw him, he doesn't look too happy. 

"You did it again, didn't you? Deciding things on your own!" He gave Momiji a noogie. "You're so annoying, you know that?"

"Waahhh! Kyo's hurting me!" Momji whined and turned back to Kyo.

"That's not it, Kyooo!" Momiji said out loud to his annoyance. "I am asking everyone if they wanted to go!"

"You still planned it didn't you? Just like last time..." Kyo sat at the end of the dinner table with Momji at his right and Yuki at his left, sitting far away. Tohru came in with tea and five small cups, place them down in the center of the table, sat between Yuki and Kyo and begin to serve tea. Shigure came in from his office and sat at the other end of the table.

"So, it look like another trip is in the works, ne, Momichi?" he said, grinning at Momiji.

"Mmmhmm! This one is very special because we are going to the summer festival!" he sprung with excitement.

"EH?" Tohru said in shock like she always was when Momji does these things. "S-Summer F-Festival?"

"Wow, that sound like fun," Shigure smiled. "I wish I could go, but with work and everything..."

"Your behind again, arent' you?" Yuki asked him.

"What could I possibly do? Those deadlines snook up on me..."

"Just say that you slacked off again." Yuki scolded. Momiji went up to Tohru and held her hand.

"We never get a chance to go! I always wanted to go! Please Tohru, will you come! Ne, you will right?"

Tohru smiled, "Of course! That sounds like fun!" Yuki smiled a little, but feels horrible inside because he's not going. Kyo just crossed his arms with his usual exasperated expression.

"That means you will be staying here for the summer?" he asked.

Momji shook his head. "That's not all! We'll be staying at a hotel resort! Owned by the Sohma family, of course!"

"EH?" Tohru became even more shocked. She can't even make sense with her words. "W-Why...R-Re-sort? Too much! Too fancy!"

"Aww, Tohru doesn't like?" Momji said with pout.

"I-it's not t-that! I...I just never...been in one..." Tohru said with her guiltiness of taking expensive vacations with her beloved family. Yuki smiled and reached over to tap her on the shoulder.

"I think you should definitely go. It sounds like fun! Spending the summer with everyone and all.."

Tohru smile contently at Yuki. "Alright. I'll go..."

"I am glad you're going," Yuki said with the same smile she saw earlier in the school hallway. Tohru was at awe with his smile.

"Keh!" Kyo interrupted their moment, "Why are you speaking like you're not going?" He smirked, "Heh, I take it that you're not."

"What?" Momji said in disbelief. "Yuki...is that true? You're not going?"

"Yes. I have other plans...with friends. I am sorry, I wish I could go...but I already made my decision." He held his tea cup and swirl the liquid in small circles with the circular movement of his hand.

Momji held a hesitant look for a moment, then smiled contently. "It's okay. It's good to hear that you have such good friends."

"Thank you. I am sure you all will have fun without me." Yuki sipped his tea. "We'll see each other afterwards, anyways."

Momiji went to Kyo's side an tug at his shirt, "You'll go, ne, Kyo?"

"You know the answer already, brat."

"Yay!" Momji cheered.

Shigure, whose been quietly observing the whole time, chimed in, "It's finally coming, isn't, Yuki-kun?"

"What are you talking about?" Yuki perplexed.

"Just wait and see. It'll come..." Shigure took the last sip of his tea, got up and walked over to his office. He looked back at Yuki with a darken expression. "Summer's end." He said as he walked into his office.

Kyo looked back towards Shigure's office and lifted his eyebrows in confusion, "What in the hell he was talking about?"

"Shigure's always saying strange things now and then. Just ignore him," Yuki suggested. He looked down into his tea cup with a little frown.

Tohru looked at Yuki and then Shigure's office door. Momiji didn't get the situation in front of him. "Shi-chan's strange, ne?"

_What was he talking about? Summer's end? What does that mean? That look on his face...is something's going to happen to Yuki-kun? Did Akito find out? Oh no, did he..._

"...san...Honda-san?" Tohru was brought back into reality. Yuki looked worriedly upon her. "Don't listen to his nonsense, okay?"

"Summer's end? What a load of bullcrap," Kyo commented on Shigure's saying. "It sound like something from one of his perverted novels." He looked at Tohru's troubled face. "The kuso nezumi is right, Tohru, don't listen to that baka inu."

"Okay," she said with her signature smile.

_I hope it's just nonsense..._

* * *

After Momiji went home and she cleaned the tea cups, she went up into her room. She looked out of the window at the stars shining their little light in the dark sky and the moon outshone the stars with its luminous presence. 

_I just couldn't forget about that. Yuki-kun did not respond to it well. Is there something happening that I not know of? There's something that they don't know of. I haven't told him or Kyo-kun about the truth about Akito and that Shigure-san knows about it. Back in the early new year, I encountered Kureno-san and he told me things I never expected to hear. It felt so painful, that I couldn't just tell them. However, I have to tell them at some point...or they'll find out in a painful manner. _

"What are you contemplating now?" Kyo said from outside her window. He was leaning over from the edge of the roof towards her window.

"EH? A-Ano... Kyo-kun?" Tohru jolted. "Y-You scared me!"

"Gomen. I just saw you gazing with no interest in what you're looking at. I knew something's up. Wanna talk?" Kyo said as he tried to maintain his balance on the edge of the roof. Thanks to his cat's instincts, he does well on keeping it.

"Yeah...that's probably what I just needed," Tohru said as she started heading outside. "See you up there!"

She climbed the ladder, going upward to the roof. She sat next to the orange-haired boy.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

Tohru frowned, "I am just worried about Yuki-kun. He's going to be on his own in the next two weeks and what Shigure-san said to him seems odd, doesn't it?"

"Keh! Did we tell you not to worry!" Kyo scowled, "That kuso inu always find ways to screw with our minds! Whatever he's talking about, it doesn't concern us. It's about that damn rat!"

"But...still! I was worried that Shigure-san told Akito after Yuki-kun told us. Sh...He might do something horrible!"

"She?" Kyo displayed confusion.

"I meant to say 'he'! Gomen!" Tohru sweat dropped. _I almost let it out! _

Kyo lifted his eyebrow. Then, he smirked "She, huh? Heh, heh..." He started laughing.

Tohru stared at him in shocked mode. "W-Whhat is so funny?"

"That bastard? Not in in this lifetime! If he were a woman he's totally a psycho bitch! A scary one..." Kyo joked. He continued laughing.

"A...aahh...Kyo..kun.." Tohru couldn't believe what's she's hearing now.

_Is that how he's going to react if I tell him...maybe I shouldn't...it look like he's enjoying himself. _

Kyo gradually stopped laughing and faced himself with Tohru's serious expression. She's definitely not laughing, for this is no laughing matter. "Ah...Gomenasai!" He apologized and thinking that he offended her. "I didn't mean to make fun of your wording...its just the idea...Huh...Tohru?"

Tohru put her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as she tried to hold the tears back. "It's alright, Kyo-kun. Your not offending me."

"Hey, what's the matter then?"

"Betsuni, Kyo-kun. Betsuni." She said as she tried to hide her face in the fabric of his sleeve.

"Then don't get depressed over nothing! I don't like it when you're that way." He pat her head with his left hand while she sobbing on his right. "Because I don't know what I could do to cheer you up."

"Just you being here makes me feel better," she said. She held on to his arm with her head still on his shoulder.

"Alright, you'll stop crying, ne?" He said with a slightly reddened face.

"Hai."

_I almost said it. Almost did. Kyo-kun was in a bright mood...I just couldn't to get myself to say it. I cried because while he's laughing, there's sadness underneath the whole idea...which is the truth. _

* * *

_One week has passed and summer vacation is finally here. Yuki-kun will be leaving on his two and a half week vacation with his friends. Also, me and Kyo-kun will be leaving with Momji-kun and Hatsuharu-san to the resort after Yuki-kun's departure. I am going to miss Yuki being here with us, just like last year. However, last year Akito-san came and nearly ruined our vacation. This time, Yuki-kun wouldn't have to face that. He'd be free...even only for two and a half weeks...that's all he needs._

"Well, that settles the packing!" Yuki said as he closed the last of his bags. He packed one small bag with his books and a medium suitcase with his clothes. Tohru carried his small bag, while he carried the suitcase down the stairway to the entrance.

"When will they arrive?" she asked after she put the small bag down.

"He said nine o'clock, but I bet he meant ten."

"Hehe. I am so exicited for you, Yuki-kun!" she said in a enthusiastic, cheerful tone.

"Thanks. I am sure you'll have fun too!" he said in a cheerful, but less enthusiastic manner. He smiled that carefree smile at her.

_Keep smiling that way Yuki-kun...because you're free for now. _

"All set to go, Yuki-kun?" asked Shigure as he approached the young pair.

"Yes. I am just waiting for my friends."

"Will there be high school girls? I want to go too!" he said with an exaggerated smile.

"If there were, it'll be illegal for you to come," Yuki said sarcastically. Tohru stood by him with an spaced out expression.

"Aww...that means you'll take them all for yourself? I guess that leaves me and Tohru-kun..." Shigure whined.

"EH?" Tohru shrieked when Shigure stepped over to her side.

"What does this have to do with Honda-san?" Yuki irately said. He was preparing to smack Shigure away from her until Kyo walked in on the scene. He overheard Shigure's perverness.

"You don't know when to stop, don't you? Perverted old man!" He pointed to Shigure.

"Kyo-kun! How could you be so mean! I was just standing here!" he playfully whined. He gave an innocent expression (if that's possible).

"You don't fool me!" he growled. He was about to push Shigure away from Tohru until another interruption came.

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" called out a voice from the doorway. It was same dark-haired boy Tohru saw Yuki speaking to at school. "The door was open, so I hope was not intruding by letting myself in!"

"Whose's this dork?" Kyo thought. He glared at Manabe. "That guy...wait a second..."

"Welcome!" Shigure greeted. "I am Sohma Shigure, Yuki-kun's cousin. And you are?"

"Ah! Forgive me for the improper introduction!" the dark haired boy apologized. "I am Manabe Kakeru! I am Yun-Yun's subordinate in the student council as well as his buddy o'pal!"

"Yun-Yun?" Shigure and Kyo thought at the same time. Kyo was about to laugh until Manabe faced him. "It seems we met before, Sohma Kyo!"

"You..." Kyo seethed. "You're the one who blabbed nonsense to me that day!"

"I was just apologizing for assuming too much, that's all!" Manabe said with his right hand behind his head and a goofy smile.

"Huh?" Kyo puzzled.

He turned to Tohru. "It looks like we finally meet properly, Honda-san." He bowed to her.

"Ah! I am glad to meet a friend of Yuki-kun's!" She bowed in return.

Yuki finally got Manabe's attention after the introductions. "Now that you met everyone, are we set to go?"

"Sure! Where's you're things?" Yuki pointed to his suitcase.

"Just take that. I'll meet you outside."

"Okay!" Manabe picked up the suitcase and waved, "It's nice to meet you all!"

Tohru waved back, "Nice to meet you too, Manabe-kun!"

Yuki smiled as Tohru watches Manabe exit. She turned to him. "Well, this is it," he said.

"Mmhm. Well...goodbye, Yuki-kun."

He smiled more, "There is no goodbyes, if we are to see each other again, Honda-san..."

Shigure smiled while Kyo has a disgusted look on his face. Without thinking, Shigure stood in between the two, blabbing unnecessary words.

"How romantic! How passionate! End it with a long, sultury..."

**_SMACK _**(Yuki smacks Shigure's face with his small bag)

"Shi-Shigure-san!" Tohru called out in worry.

Shigure rubbed his nose, "What was in there? An encyclopedia?"

"Yeah, I needed it to finish my summer homework," Yuki smirked. "It's not like that either."

"Say goodbye already!" Kyo fumed with an jealous aura. Yuki ignored that cat's orders and turned back to Tohru.

"I want to say see you later...and that I won't lose. Thank you for preventing me from running away from the very beginning. I must go... Again, thank you for everything and I'll see you later!"

Yuki waved to Tohru and walked out to a black car waiting outside. Tohru stood at the entrance and waved. She watched the black car (belongs to Manabe!) leave Shigure's house to the open road ahead.

_I won't lose either Yuki-kun! Thank you for reminding me. No matter how much pain we all have to go through, it'll get better at the end. I believe that you'll be free...because you believe that you'll be...and someday we will all be..._

"What does that damn rat meant by when he said he won't lose? He damn right! He never loses!" Kyo scowled.

"It applies to all of us, Kyo-kun. We won't lose to whatever's holding us back. Fear. Sadness. Anger. We won't lose to it, ne?"

Kyo put his hand on the top of her head, "Yeah...we could only hope for the very best."

_When I am down again, Yuki-kun...please say that just once more._

* * *

**AN: **Ahh, how was that? Yuki has become an encouragement to Tohru without noticing that he was. That line: "_I won't lose" _comes from Volume one when Yuki first truly smiled at Tohru. He said I won't lose because Tohru was trying to get him to join her and her friends at a game of "Rich man, Poor man" and he won't lose the game. Now, in the fanfic, that saying has become deeper to the both of them. Yuki will not run away from social activities (like he almost did with the student council) and Tohru won't "lose" to Akito's haunting secret. She'll just go on and enjoy her vacation and be happy that Yuki's not there to face Akito, if that person showed up at the resort. Oh yeah, that little scene between Kyo and Manabe based off a scene from the manga. Manabe apologized to Kyo because he made an assumption that he's much happier than Yuki and that Tohru likes him more. The latter is not too far from truth. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll enjoy **_Summer's End _**when it comes! 


End file.
